Season 3 Week 1
TBA is the name of the first week of season 3 of Chicken Dinner. Synopsis Due to a flat tire, only half the contestants arrive at the abandoned city for their first challenge; designing a house to live in during their time on the show, as the first step towards Tim News' goal of restoring the city! Summary 'Challenge Day' Main Challenge: "Home is Where the Heart is" The contestants' blueprints can be viewed here. Ilta blueprint.png|Ilta Impi's blueprint Lilith blueprint.png|Lilith EmojiHeart's blueprint Natalia blueprint.png|Natalia's blueprint Tayio blueprint 1.png|Tayio's blueprint (part 1) Tayio blueprint 2.png|Tayio's blueprint (part 2) Tayio blueprint 3.png|Tayio's blueprint (part 3) Thorn blueprint.png|Thorn Katz's blueprint Ayanami and Tydal Tyndall's blueprints were presented entirely in the form of text. Ayanami and Tydal Tyndall's blueprints, as well as any notes the other contestants added to their blueprints above, can be viewed here. *Ayanami's notes - Laying out her own blueprints, Ayanami smiles somewhat as her design is visible for all to see. She has unsubtly taken advantage of the lack of given material and cost restrictions. The easiest thing to notice is that the place is very... Large. While it avoids interfering with the houses of others, it takes up plenty of space. It consists of a castle-like house, four strong walls with rooms running along the outskirts of the farm that dominates the central space. Atop the walls meanwhile is a rather pleasant balcony with fences, smaller greenhouses and those big block things for cover and all in all a good vantage point. Within the house would be fairly simple stone walling with fancy red carpet along stone ground while few but sizable rooms take up the bulk of the space such as the generously sized dining room, kitchen and livingroom that all have a fairly old yet upper class look yet have modern equipment in them for lighting and entertainment. The bedroom especially embodies this, being quite large and fancy while only really made for her given the house was intended for one. All in all the combination of a big farm, some water collection and filtration areas with the durable and defensible walls (not to mention a moat) and gate aim for a quite self-sufficient and resilient housing space. Oh, and being fairly proud she has adorned the castle with plenty of banners for some unknown clan and designated paintings of family members for decorating the halls. *Ilta Impi's notes - As best I can explain it, Ilta drew a fairly large house on ‘stilts’, with a fair sized stairway leading to the door, rails on the stairway. Upon entry is a living room area with like. A couch. Fireplace. The works. The green room in the back— she would’ve drawn three but the one that I’ve drawn that you can see the best is kitchen. The one that I haven’t drawn would be like, a bathroom or something. The third, hidden one is just that, a hidden room, with the door obscured by what seems to be a wall— bookshelf, probably. That bookshelf wall has another room behind it— where the window is. (There’s also a window in front of the living room, bay window.) At the top of the wall is a ‘room’ accessed by a ladder. Bedroom deal. Behind the bed is a ladder to two upper rooms and to the side is a uhh... what’s it called... balcony. Uh, and at the top is like a canopied watchplatform, I suppose? Apologies if I’ve only made it more confusing. *Lilith EmojiHeart's notes (translated from Emoji to English) - As an emojipoid, emojis are the thing most important to me. What are emojis? They are the language of emotion and personality. They indicate how each one of us and our emotions are just as beautiful and valid as each other. For this reason, I have designed my house to be a place for people to further their understanding of each other's emotions and personalities, as well as their own. I have used a variety of "plants" to decorate the front of my house. Sunflower plants, wilted plants, eggplants and so on. A plant fit for each and every person. I have done a similar thing with the designs for each room in the house. Subjects may sit in the room correspondent to their current emotion, and discuss with anyone else there why they might happen to feel that way. These rooms could be built to resemble any emoji one wishes; the ones I used were just the ones that best represent how I currently feel around my new friends. Finally, I included a roof for shelter from the forces of nature, and a satellite for long distance communication. *Natalia's notes - Natalia is going with a medieval castle style interior *Tayio's notes - I really hate/dislike this, but here's what I've got: Full view: -it's a brick house with wood flooring -it's quite big ngl Front room: -sliding glass door -couch for after challenges -a schedule cause why not -rug because looks nice Bedroom: -lots of beds for other people -big glass window so she can get a good view -red carpet because THIS IS CHICKEN DINNER- Sorry if it looks bad, I couldn't fit it all in in time *Thorn Katz's notes - Thorn's trying to go with like, an modern townhouse setup here, inspired by her own childhood home, in part. She doesn't expect any of these rooms to be big, like, at all. However, she's no architect, and thus has not added a scale to these blueprints: she's kind of just hoping she'll get as much living space as possible. *Tydal Tyndall's notes - Tydal's blueprint: A small, modernistic apartment house with a bed, kitchen, and a bunch of Callie, Marie, and dedf1sh posters strewn all around. There's a table and a workspace for her music sets, but other than that it's pretty bare-bones In order to determine who would be safe and who would be up for elimination, a vote for the best blueprint was held. Each contestant (as well as Tim News) voted for 4 of their fellow competitors. Tayio '''and Thorn Katz were both declared '''safe '''from voting, with Tayio receiving the highest number of votes possible. Due to Ilta Impi and Tydal Tyndall tying for votes, '''5 contestants (including the aforementioned duo) were declared up for elimination rather than the intended 4. Voting A three-way tie between Ayanami,' Lilith' and Natalia was declared by Tim News after voting was complete. In order to decide who was eliminated, the contestant who voted against Tydal was asked to privately select one of the tied contestants to be eliminated. Ayanami was selected, making her the first eliminated of season 3. She is consequentially escorted to the Tim News Brand Luxury Van by Nascar Tim, which drives her out of the city. 'Throughout the Week' Nothing of interest occurred during the remainder of this week. Category:Weeks Category:Season 3